1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the processing of maritime communications.
2. Related Art
Automatic Identification System (“AIS”) is a system that ships and vessel traffic use, primarily for identification at sea to avoid collisions. Various laws require that certain vessels announce their identity, position and heading on a periodic basis using an on-board AIS transponder. The U.S. Coast Guard requires that vessels not only transmit AIS signals at sea, but also while they are transiting maritime ports and waterways.